The Bet
by InvaderMeteline
Summary: Dib bets Zim he can beat him at dogball,zim goes threw with it and a lot of embarassment enters his life. LOT OF NOSBLEEDS! LOTS OF RANDOMNESS! well, maybe not...


The Bet

Zim sat at his seat in the front row, with his arms on his desk and a bored expression on his face as he and the rest of his fellow students listened to ramblings.

He let out a quiet sigh, and a small fly landed were his nose should be.

Dib sat in his seat by the window chalking down notes with a blank expression.

He turned his head just slightly to look at his arch enemy, and frowned…( what's space-boy up to?) Zim proceeded to swat at a small fly that seemed to like the cake and waffle bits in his wig from Gir's small tantrum this morning.

Dib directed his attention back to the teacher and noticed a note on the board.

P.E TODAY

2:30-3:30 wear uniforms.

A wicked smile spread across dibs face, and began thinking of a plan to keep zim busy after school.

Zim looked at the clock above the door. 2 minutes till 2:30... He was glad school was almost over and smiled. His smile quickly faded though, he then remembered that he had P.E at 2:30 when everybody was supposed to leave… WHY?! He held a grimace on his face until the bell rang, and waited for everyone to leave before getting up. But as he stood, dib strode by, smacking him upside the head. HE WILL PAY!

Zim stood by his locker in the boys locker room, searching for his gym shirt with both hands as fast as he could, not enjoying being a shirtless Irken.

Dib silently strode over to zim with that stupid smirk on his face and shouted his name… well, sort of. "Space-Boy!"

Zim, thinking of his shirt and only his shirt had forgot about the dib and was quite startled by the newfound voice. He made a startled squeak and turned on his heels, trying to regain his composure by wraping his arms around his waist.

He narrowed his eyes threateningly, "W-what do you want dib-stink?" he spat.

Dib's smirk grew larger, feeling great pride in that he scared the alien.

"I want to make a deal… ."

Zim frowned, and put his arms at his sides.

" What, are you chicken?"

Dib poked zim's bare chest and smiled.

Zim glared back and spoke with a snarl. "Zim is not considered your primitive earth meat earth child. Proceed…"

Dib frowned but then regained his smirk feeling he had already won.

"Dodge-ball. My team against your's. if you win, I wont destroy your plans anymore…"

"Nngh." Zim shifted uncomfortably. "And if you win?" Dib gave an evil smile. "you'll see." Zim smiled. "Deal…"

*TWEET!*

"OK, no hits below the waist or above the neck." the gym teacher held his whitle in his teeth and blew it with one final tweet.

Balls flew everywhere as if they were bullets in a battlefield. Many shouts and cries of pain followed by many 'OUTS', and an occasional "MY ORGANS!"

Zim, being the only silent one on his team, because all of the others had been hit, dodged and slid and weaved around them giving out an occasional high pitched squeal to close calls.

Dib and Brittany were the only ones left on dibs team and only had one or two balls come at them were laughing at Zim's attempts to keep from being hit by the raining balls of doom. Zim bent backwards in a bridge as a ball just barely missed his nose, getting many cheers from his team for being the only one left and still standing.

He wasn't so lucky when Brittany threw her ball next though. It came flying and nailed him right between the legs and bounced off to the side. Everyone on the bleachers simultaneously made many "OH's" and "Ouches" and girls covered there mouth in shock and to keep back building laughs. Dib looked scaredly at Brittany with wide eyes.

The whole room came quiet to see what his next action would be. His eyes widened at the contact in his lower regions and a shiver ran up his spine and he clenched his eyes shut, covering were he had been hit and resumed to a fetal position on the floor, letting out small whimpers of pain. She hits harder than dib will ever!

Brittany threw her hands in the air and let out a " WHOO!"

"YOUR OUT!" the chubby gym teacher screamed, pointing at Brittany.

"What?! But I hit him! " "No hits below the waist or above the neck."

Brittany grumbled something about regretting and stormed over to the bleachers like a small child who did not get they're way and crossed her arms.

Zim had regained his footing, but his legs were a bit wobbly.

(She didn't hit him that hard did she? He dosn't usually act that way when he's hit. But then again, she did hit him there. But I hit him there and he didn't even have half that much of a pained expression.) Dib thought. Dib glanced over at Brittany, who had a dark purple aura surrounding her as she continued to pout.

They both held a ball in their hands and the teacher blew his whistle.

Dib threw his ball first witch Zim easily side stepped and threw his remaining ball, hitting Dib square in the face.

"Your out!" the coach screamed and Zim. "SON OF A-" Zim cut himself off, remembering that he was in a room filled with children and composed himself quickly, walking over the the bleachers and seated himself down with a sigh.

In the bowels of Zim's underground base Dib sat in zims computer chair with a tiny silver bell and rang it annoyingly.

Zim walked down the hall without his contacts or wig on.

But instead of his Invader's uniform he always wore, he wore a two piece, French maid dress, the shirt was a belly, and had ruffled shoulders, a "V" cut neck with black florescent netting that covered from his ribs down and connected to the skirt, witch was frilly and ruffled and stuck out like a to-to, but covered him enough so his under-where didn't show. The accessories were a little white bonnet that sat upon his head and little pink bows on his antennas with a black collar above the "v" neck, and fishnet fingerless gloves that went to his forearm and fishnet socks with little black shoes.

Zim growled and held a feather duster in one over his clenched fists and a plate with a sandwich in the other. He was blushing horribly. His clothes were just embarrassing, and his skirt kept flying up. He reached Dib and thrust the plate in his hands.

Dib had really outdone himself. He smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Anything else, your majesty?" Zim said with a fake sweet voice, thinking about how he should have chickened out on the bet.

"No thank you Zimmantha, why don't you have a seat?" Zim raged and lunged himself at Dib. Dib roared with laugher as he ran from his chaser, who happened to have a huge, noticeable, blush on his face. "Call 1-800-ZimMaid!" Dib cried as he kept running laughing his ass off. Zim tackled Dib as he kept laughing, mocking zim.

Zim sat on Dib's waist and proceeded to fluff Dibs face with his feather duster, Dib just kept laughing.

"**Incoming transmission." **The computers bold voice boomed.

Zim's eyes widened as big as diner plates and he stood and spun around facing the transmission screen, and stared in horror as two figures, clad in purple and red who stared at the screen with bored expressions.

Dib stopped laughing and stared at the screen in surprise. Purple was the first to crack, flooding the room with obnoxious giggling.

Red's eyes widened and he reputedly tried to wipe away his nose bleed and spoke with a slight shaky voice.

"Uh, z-Zim? W-what's with your clothes?"

Dib burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor pounding his fist on the metal ground. Zim made a whining sound and his blush became inflamed and narrowed his eyes at dib in anger, spread his legs and threw his feather duster like a base ball at dib that hit him right in the head getting stuck in his forehead

As he fell on his butt, lying in a star formation with blood dripping from the hole in his head.

Zim was still in the formation he was in when he threw the duster like a ninja star, bent over with his arm and all three fingers spread out like spider man… only with a dress on. Zim then felt a small draft and looked over his shoulder to see his skirt up again.

The tallest saw quite a sight. Tiny white panties with little pink bows on the hips. Zim regained his composure, facing the tallest once again, seeing there blushes and shocked expressions, from both zim's attire and his throw. Zim grew a darker shade of red and smiled sheepishly. He looked down pushing the skirt down further, still blushing. In the background, Dib had woken up and was trying to get the feather duster out of his head, literally. Behind the tallest, all of the workers stood with either a blush, a nosebleed, or both.

Red was the first to speak. "So, what is the reason for your attire?"

He said , wiping away blood. Zim, blushed ever DARKER. He looked them both in the eyes. Dib had gotten the feather duster out of his forehead and was laughing again.

"I lost a bet."

THE END!

Read and review! Or die!

I'll give you an evil zombie ninja fish to do your bidding!


End file.
